This invention relates to transformers in general and more particularly to an improved transformer for d-c and a-c signals for use in computer and control applications.
Transformers with a ferromagnetic core for d-c and a-c signals are required for separating potentials in control and computer systems. In a process which is to be automated, a multiplicity of electrical signals is collected which are passed on to an electronic arrangement for further processing. For this purpose it is necessary to bring these electrical signals to the potential of the control or computer system which processes them further. In addition, the transposition of the electrical signals to the other potential must be carried out with great accuracy, since, in the last analysis, the accuracy of the control or computing process depends thereon. The electrical signals collected in a process which is to be automated as a rule contain and a-c and a d-c quantity. Therefore, it is not possible to obtain sufficiently accurate potential separation with customary transformers.